Alexandria: Pokemon Master in Training
by ClearwaterInnocence
Summary: Alexandria is an heiress in Viridian who was born very sick. But growing up has caused her parents to treat her like a hazard and a bother while her younger twin brother was treated like a prince. Not taking it anymore, Alex runs away at sixteen when her brother starts his pokemon journey. She's starting her own journey and it begins by being ran over by a kid in pajamas.
1. Pokemon I Choose You

Pokemon: I Choose You:

"Why am I the odd one out?" a little girl cried. This little girl looked no older than six years old. She was smaller than most but that could be because she was born ill and nearly died. Her skin was a sickly pale despite her often trying to sneak outside since her parent's wouldn't often let her. The little girl loved being outside and always wanted to see the world but she feared she never would because of her parents believing she would die from a single step into the outside world. She was rarely sick nowadays despite being sick most every day when she was an infant and it was by pure luck that he survived past toddlerhood and into childhood. Her long black hair that fell to her waist was in a wavy mess around her face. A single bang, more like a cowlick, fell into her eyes. She had her hands clamped over her ears as tears fell down her face. Her usually bright but sad blue eyes were clenched shut in her agonizing mental pain. After something had happened, the young child of six had ran from her house on the outskirts of the city and into the woods of Viridian. Not that far in, she had stopped and sat under a tree, mostly hidden by its long and thick branches.

The little girl wanted nothing more than to go out into the world. She already had the desire to become better than all the rest. But to her family, she was nothing but a nuisance that needed to be forever encaged to the inside of her house. Because she was born sick, her parents seemed to think she had some incurable disease and would never make it out in the real world. It just wasn't fair. She never even got to play with her parents pokemon and they were warned away from her.

But she hadn't been born alone. She had a twin brother. They looked identical except for the female/male differences. Her brother had slightly darker skin then her own, a more healthy shade of tan from running around outside all day. Her brother was just taller than her, apparently he got all the nurturance when they were in the womb despite her being born first. He had the same shade of blue eyes but were always glittering with excitement and he was becoming more and more stuck up every day, like he was better than everyone else. His hair was the same shade of black, only it was more stringer and came just passed his ears. He was the special one. Everyone in the family had always became a pokemon master and believed he would make a name for himself, that he would be the next pokemon master in the family.

As the little girl, little Alexandria stood up and started regretfully back towards home, she had no idea how wrong they all were.

It wouldn't be her brother that would become the next pokemon master.

Ten years later:

"Alexandria!" someone burst in her room.

"It's Alex!" I moaned, stuffing my head under my pillow.

"Whatever, aren't you going to wish your brother off?" mom asked, pulling a dress she bought me from my closet. She had the same black hair I did, only more stringy like my brothers. "Young lady, get up! You will be wishing your brother off. He'll be leaving soon for his pokemon journey!" mom barked, throwing the sugar pink dress onto my bed and storming off, slamming my door close.

Alexandria, me, scowled but climbed out of bed. Scowling in distain, she yanked on the ugly dress she hoped she would never see again. She hated dresses and yet, that was all she ever got because she was a girl. But it wouldn't be for long. I looked at myself in the mirror on my vanity. I looked just like I did when I was six years old. Only now I was sixteen and my brother was finally leaving on his pokemon journey. All in the family always left during their sixteenth year. Because often by the next year, the child had won the indigo league and became a master of the kanto region. Although often, nobody ever ventured into different regions. My hair was slightly longer going just passed my waist and my eyes were still the bright blue, shining with misery and sadness. Nothing had changed in the past ten years, she was still thought of as a fragile little girl who would never amount to anything.

I softly closed the door of my room and walked to the front door where my brother was saying goodbye to our parents and grandparents. I forced a smile as he turned to me. My brother was still the same as when he was six. He was only about an inch taller than me and still had stringy short black hair. He stood stick tall, wearing dress pants and a fancy white shirt. Who wore that on a pokemon journey? But of course, he was getting money so he could just pay a taxi or someone to drive for him across the region. Which was exactly what he was doing, someone was going to drive him to the next town over. That was Pallet town, where Professor Oak lived, so he would be getting his first pokemon there. I was supposed to stay here and learn how to be a 'proper' lady so I could be married off to the next richest man that comes along.

I wasn't planning on staying around that long.

"I guess this is goodbye, sister." My brother, Daryl, said.

"I guess this is, brother." I said in the same snarling tone. We never did get along. In fact, we hated each other. Daryl hated that our parents always cuddled me and never let me out making him think I was always being looked after, safe and protected. I hated the fact that he was going to be let out in the world to discover his dreams while I was being forced to stay here for the rest of my miserable life. Or at least, that's what they thought.

"My son is such a gentleman!" mom wailed, large tears running down her face as she eagerly hugged my brother goodbye. I felt like I was actually going to be sick from that. My mom's eyes were dark green. My dad had dark brown hair although it's wavy style was more like mine although mine was black while Daryl got mom's stringy hair. We both shared dad's blue eyes.

After our goodbyes were over and done, Daryl climbed into the black sports car and his driver drove off to Pallet town to get his starter pokemon. I stood in the doorway, narrowed eyed. He wouldn't be heading out alone.

"Alexandria Lin, where do you think you're going? You have to learn proper etiquette and which fork to use for your meals!" mom yelled, following me into the house.

"I feel sick, I'm going to sleep." I lied, heading up the stairs instead of losing the elevator like I was supposed to. I refused to use it nowadays since it was added in for the purpose of me not being sick going to my room. When I got there, I locked myself in. Everyone knew not to disturb me if they thought I was sick. The point is other than simple colds over the years and my sickly pale skin from spending most of my life indoors, I was as healthy as anyone else. My family just refused to believe it since my near death as an infant.

I may not be allowed outside but I was able to Pidgey online order things which would be flown straight to my bedroom window. That was where I got the new clothes in the box under my bed. I quickly ditched the dress, throwing it messily across my bed before pulling on my new clothes. It was simple everyday clothes that I was never able to wear before since I was supposed to be a 'proper' lady.

I looked at myself in the vanity when I finished getting dressed. From the bottom up, I wore simple white little socks and yellow and white sneakers. My jeans stopped a few inches above my sneakers, like Capri's. A brown belt tied around my waist to keep them from falling, I already had six empty hooks for six pokeballs on the side of my belt. I wore a loose red t-shirt. A white and blue sleeveless jacket with a hood was pulled on, showing off my thin arms. I've never worn such common clothes and boy was I loving it.

So using a rope ladder I snuck out of my brother's room from where he used to sneak out to meet the multiple girlfriends he had, I climbed down the two stories to the ground. Then using the bike my grandmother had but never used, I started peddling as fast as I could to the trail in Viridian forest. I had practiced for two weeks straight in the dead of night since I never road a bike before but now I got it.

I also left a note on my bedside table so nobody would think I was kidnap or something. I'd hate it if the Officer Jenny's in the world were on the lookout for me.

A day passed and I lost the bike. Let's just say spearrow's were completely insane. But I got away and journeyed into Pallet town. All I had with me was a simple brown book sack slung across her back. It had another change of clothes, a half bottle of water, and a mostly eaten loaf of bread. Other than that, she had a pokemon league hand/rule book, a book about pokemon battles and different types and level learning attacks. The third book had a page for each pokemon in the kanto region, explaining different things about said pokemon.

Pallet Town was so…open like and free. It had rolling hills with houses spread around and a few shops and stores. But she only had one goal in mind. To get to Professor Oak's lab and get her first pokemon. Hopefully there would still be at least one more by the time she got there. She was running late since she woke up late and that sudden spearrow attack a few hours before. She was exhausted from never walking so much but that couldn't mask her excitement. For the first time, she was going to do things her way.

Hopefully, this wouldn't be the biggest mistake of her life.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she nearly got ran over and the two sprawled across the ground with oofs of pain. The one who ran into her was a boy in his pajamas and sneakers. He had messy black hair under a red pokemon league cap and wide panicked brown eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, easing myself up to my knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The ten year old groan, sitting up.

"Who are you anyway, running through the town like that?" I asked. I know I didn't spend much time outside but I'm pretty sure many people didn't run around outside in their pajamas.

He jumped to his feet, suddenly excited, "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going to be a pokemon master! I'm getting my first pokemon today." He explained. I blinked surprised but giggled, climbing to my feet. "What's so funny?!" Ash wailed.

"Nothing," I smiled, straightening up. "I'm Alexandria Lin, (I left out my last name just in case someone made the connection of me being their missing daughter) and I'm also getting my first pokemon today. I want to become a pokemon master to and I think we're both running a little behind. All the pokemon will be gone by now."

"AH, you're right!" Ash exclaimed. We both started running to the pokemon lab, hoping against hope that they were have some kind of pokemon left. Just one er…two left so we could began. And who knows, maybe in their future we'll end up battling each other one day.

I didn't realize that the moment I decided to run away for my pokemon journey nearly two months ago, my destiny became forever intertwined with this kid and others we would meet along the way: beginning with a red head, a gym leader, and a bunch of pokemon.

We made it to the pokemon lab and had to push our way through the over-energetic crowd, Ash in front of me while I dodged flaring elbows and knees. I gasped and quickly dived behind some cheerleaders when I saw my brother scanning the crowd, climbing back into his sports car. How did he just get here? I thought he'd be gone by the time he got here. He carried a bulbasaur beside him. That was one pokemon that was gone, probably two left.

Relieved that he was now gone and my parents probably hadn't even realized I was yet missing, I followed Ash who just ran into a brown haired boy about his age. The cheerleaders were cheering him on and he carried , boosting about his pokeball.

"Hey, watch we're you're going." The boy snarled when I was pushed from behind, stumbling into Ash who ran into 'Gary' as the cheerleaders were calling. "Well, you must be Ash. Better late than never, I guess. At least you got to meet me." Gary smirked.

"Gary?" Ash asked confused, apparently already knowing the brunette.

"But I don't know you." Gary continued, looking at me while I rubbed my sore nose from where I hit.

"Name's Alex, _Gary_." I said. Now that I was going out, I was going by the shortened version of my name. I never liked my full name anyway, too long to say in one mouthful.

"It's Mr. Gary," he stated, standing himself up as tall as he could. Which wasn't that tall, he only came up to my neck. My brother was taller and I faced up with him plenty of times in the privacy of our own rooms. "Show some respect!" if he knew how rich I was or who I was, he would already be bowing down and sucking up. But I wasn't mentioning it, after all, I came on this adventure so I could be treated as everyone else, to discover my own dreams and to become a pokemon master. "Well _kids, _you snooze you lose, and you're way behind right from the start. I've got a pokemon and you don't." he mocked.

Wait, if he had one pokemon and Daryl had the other, did that mean there was only one left? I inched to the lab.

"You got your first pokemon?" Ash sounded surprised. I just wanted my own pokemon to raise, someone can look up to me instead for once instead of being treated like a waste to the family name and fortune that was spread in half between my brother and me should anything happen to our parents.

"That's right loser and it's right inside this pokeball!" Gary exclaimed, throwing an enlarged pokeball in Ash's face. He acted like a mini-version of my brother and I wasn't liking it. The cheerleaders started cheering. Didn't they have something better to do then stroke this kid's ego? Gary laughed and announced to the ever growing crowd of Pallet Town residents. "Thank you fans! Thank you all for this great honor. I promise you that I will become a pokemon master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

"Excuse me," Ash called over the noise. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of pokemon you got?" Ash sure didn't seem like the type to be all…hero worship? Against someone who just called him a loser.

"None of your business," Gary smirked. "If you showed up on time you woulda seen that I got the best pokemon from Professor Oak." The best pokemon? All pokemon were good and amazing in their own right. "It's good to have a grandfather in the pokemon business, isn't it?" well that explains why he thought he was better than everyone else, despite not actually being better. He turned to the crowd, "Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the pokemon trainer!" he climbed into his red sports car with the cheerleaders and his own driver drove off. The crowd ran after the car cheering and I scowled. Stroking someone's ego like that always seemed to bring more harm than good.

"I'll show you!" Ash snarled angrily, clenching his fist.

I patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you will and I can't wait to see it." I said narrowed eyed. Maybe I actually would see him become better than that Gary kid. Ash actually seemed to have a good head on his shoulder from the short time I've known him.

"So you decided to show up after all." I shrieked surprised when the old man snuck up behind us.

"Oh, Professor Oak, where's my pokemon?" Ash asked excited, already knowing the man. It wasn't surprising, this was a much smaller town than Viridian was.

"You're Professor Oak? Hi, I'm Alex, I contacted you last week about getting a pokemon." I said hopefully, with an identical smile.

"Oh, of course." Professor Oak nodded. "Well don't worry, I saved a special pokemon just for you." He explained.

"Really?" I tried not to squeal. This was it, finally everything I've been planning had come up to this moment. The moment I would get my first pokemon, my first step to becoming a pokemon master.

"Hey, what about me, I'm ready!" Ash protested, getting between us so he wouldn't be forgotten.

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for pokemon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." Professor Oak stated. Good, I wasn't the only one who noticed him in pajamas.

"Oh, no Professor!" Ash said quickly. "I got messed up this morning and I was a little late. But believe me; I'm ready for a Pokemon!" We followed Professor Oak into the lab.

"Well, Ash can choose one of the three pokemon and Alex, here is one for you." Professor Oak picked up a stray pokeball resting in the center of a center that held three other pokeballs. I generally picked up the pokeball with no idea of what rested inside. This was it. This pokemon would be mine and we would be the greatest team. But first things first, opening the ball.

I brushed my thumb on the button and in a beam of red light, my starter pokemon appeared sitting on the floor.

"Vree!" the pokemon said. It was an Eevee. It's brown fur coat shined and it looked smaller than the average Eevee. It had soft looking ears and a long bushy brown tail with a white tip. It's brown eyes glimmered with loneliness that usually reflected in my own eyes. "Vree!" he wailed and ran behind Professor Oak leg.

"This is an Eevee." Professor Oak explained. "This one is the only Eevee left form the newborns hatch a month ago. Nobody wants him because he was the smallest, the rut of the pack. But I thought he would be perfect for you." He was right, one outcast for another. "Because nobody wanted him, it made him scare and untrusting of most people since all of it's brothers and sisters left with others."

"Aw, don't worry Little Eevee, we're going to be the best of friends and I won't leave you. You'll see, we'll get stronger together." I decided, making a silent vow as I lifted him. He struggled but I tucked him against my breast, held tightly to my chest so he wouldn't escaped. He didn't look happy about it, but relaxed and stopped fighting it. I grinned, already my pokemon liked me. I scratched a special spot between his ear and head I've read about, making his leg kick and his tongue roll out. I laughed, a joyous feeling of laughter for the first time in my own life. A laugh I didn't know I could have.

"Alright Ash, you're turn." I said cheerfully. I was curious about this ten year old boy. The way his eyes gleamed and shone differently compared to others made me believe he was meant for something special.

Ash nodded and turned to the three left over pokeballs, "I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle, oh!" I anime sweetdropped when the pokeball revealed itself to be empty.

"Already taken by someone who was on time," Professor Oak stated.

"Uh…try again, Ash, there must be one left." I said nervously, one hand holding Eevee to my chest, pouting in my arms. She would get used to me…I hoped. It'd be so unfair if my starter pokemon always hated me.

"I wish I hadn't overslept." Ash moaned before reaching for his second pokeball. "But now I will choose as my pokemon, Bulbasaur!" it was also empty.

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." Professor Oak said.

"We get it," I scowled. Only charmander was left.

"Vree," Eevee dug her claws into my hand. I shrieked, yanking my hand away but my other hand wrapped securely around her waist. I put my bleeding hand to my mouth. I didn't care how prissy this eevee was going to act, I was going to show her I could be a good trainer. Apparently since being fearful enough that I would refuse it wouldn't work, it decided to act upon violence.

Ash glanced at me concerned but then turned back to his third and final pokeball. Hopefully, third time would be the charm. "Then there's no problem because my pokemon will be Charmander." The pokeball was empty, leaving no more pokemon to see. And I was curious about my 'future rivals' started pokemon would become.

"The early bird get the worm or in this case, the pokemon." Professor Oak explained.

"Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?" Ash looked up dishearted.

"Don't tell me you just wasted a boy's hope for a starter pokemon like that. That was cruel," I scowled, knowing how exciting it was to get your first pokemon. My arms tightened involuntary around Eevee. She squealed and fought against me. Oops, I loosened my grip.

"Well actually, there is one left," Professor Oak said unsettled, scratching his chin.

"He'll/I'll take that one!" we exclaimed. They looked at me.

I shrugged, "What, Ash might be a good trainer but we'll never know if he doesn't get a starter. Besides, if we're both going to attempt to be pokemon masters, we might be battling each other someday." I stated shyly. I wasn't used to being around people without being all 'prim and proper'. At least this time…I didn't have to be who was decided for me. I could actually be…bold, and say all the things I wanted to say but wasn't 'allowed' to.

"But anyway, seriously, I think I should warn you," I tilted my head confused. Hey, alright, my hair was in a ponytail with a cowlick like bang over my eyes. At least this time I didn't have my hair loose in my face or tied with multiple pins it felt like it was yanking out of my scalp.

"I have to have a pokemon," Ash said firmly. It was admiring how he wasn't giving up, even if this pokemon did have some kind of…problem, that Professor Oak was nervous about.

"Well, in that case," Professor Oak relented. He clicked a button and a fourth pokeball rose out in the center of the pokeball stand. Ash slowly picked it up, eyes glittering in excitement. In a glow of red light and sudden blast of electricity, a Pikachu, the yellow mouse pokemon, appeared on the table.

"So cute," I whispered. It looked so cute and chubby innocent, like a little pikapi. But of course, my eevee would always win in the cute stand. And hopefully soon, I can train it to be strong by beating other strong opponents.

"Pi-ka…chu?" the small pokemon looked up at us confused.

"Eve, vree!" Eevee wrestled out of my arms and jumped onto the table. Pikachu and Eevee seemed to be starting to have their own little conversation known of us could understand. Eevee swatted at Pikachu, putting a hand on his head, standing on his backlegs.

"Its name is Pikachu," Professor Oak explained but I didn't get it. Nothing seemed wrong with Pikachu, why try warning Ash against having it?

"It's so cute, it's the best of all!" Ash decided.

"Nuh-uh, that would be my cutie Eevee," I joked with a wink, stinking my tongue out at him. He playfully did the same, like I imagined a little brother I wanted my brother to act like. He may be five minutes younger than me but Daryl always acted as if he was better than everyone else.

Professor Oak explained as we got closer to the two chattering pokemon, Eevee nudging Pikachu with his head whose cheeks were starting to spark. I didn't like the look of that. "Eevee is a normal type pokemon while Pikachu is an electric mouse. Eevee is usually playful and friendly although this one is shy against unknown humans which is understandable from its past. Pikachu's however are usually shy but can sometimes…have an electrifying personality."

Ash picked up Pikachu for a hug and its cheeks started to spark again. I quickly snatched Eevee off the table who squealed in surprised discomfort. But it was all good because I saved her from being electric shocked by Pikachu. Ash wasn't too lucky and got a sudden surprised electrifying attack. "I see what you mean." Ash said weakly, twitching.

"Eevee, maybe you…shouldn't play with Pikachu to roughly, eh?" I said nervously, rubbing a hand between her ears. I wanted her to get strong but not tortured. I was electrocuted once by an electric plug when I was little and didn't know better. Trust me, that hurt. It had to be even worse with an actual pokemon doing it.

"Now every pokemon trainer should have these, your pokedex' and pokeballs'." He handed six to Ash and six to me. They were minimized. I eagerly but awkwardly clipped them into my belt since I was holding eevee with one hand. I unclipped the first one and enlarged it, it was about the size of my first.

"Well Eevee, do you wanna go back to your pokeball?" I asked. I knew some pokemon hated being in pokeballs and I was wondering if Eevee was like that as well or not?

"Vree!" Eevee looked terrified. Using her claws, she climbed out of my arm, over my shoulder, and nested into the hood of my jacket on my back. Her weight rested comfortably against my shoulders.

"I guess that's a no," I shrugged and replaced the pokeball. Then I was handed a flat red electric disk like contraption I've never seen before. Then Pikachu shocked Ash and Professor Oak as he was handed one. "Ouch," I winched. At least I wasn't touching when it happened so I went home free.

Professor Oak led Ash and me outside where a newer and smaller crowd waited.

I took one step out the gate of the lab, and that one step started my pokemon journey.


	2. Angry Spearows

Angry Spearows:

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed. A red haired woman with the shape of Ash's eyes stepped forward. I sighed. I was happy Ash apparently had his mom here but I still wished my own parents were here to welcome both me and my brother off while we separated onto journeys to get stronger without relying on each other. Too bad, we were never able to rely on each other. He always had his superior attitude and treated myself as if I wasn't worth his time.

"Evree," eevee climbed half onto my shoulder.

I laughed, "Don't worry Eevee, I'm fine now that you're here." Eevee tilted her head looking confused while I rubbed her head between her ears.

"Oh, who are you?" Delia Ketchum looked surprised to see an extra child.

My face turned red from suddenly being addressed, I blew the tuft of hair out of my eyes, "I'm Alexandria. But please, call me Alex. And this is my new starter pokemon, Eevee." I remembered to introduced. Eevee fell back into my hood and suddenly found my hair very interesting. At least I assumed so since I could feel her playfully swatting at it where it jumbled down my back.

"You're starting a little late, aren't you?" Delia asked curiously.

"Uh…yeah, I was…sick, so now I'm able to get my own pokemon now that I'm better." I laughed nervously. I knew I wasn't completely better. I still got weak if I walked for long distances but as long as I drank plenty of water, I would be fine. I would have to stock up on that later on.

"Are you friends with my Ashy?" she asked.

"Mom!" Ash whined, holding the bag filled with all his stuff.

"Uh, well…I just met him today." I said confused.

"You're parent's aren't here?" she continued to interrogate me and I was backing away nervously, eevee still lightly tugging on my hair with her claw.

"Uh…they were busy," I lied. They probably knew I was gone by now.

"And a young lady such as yourself is going alone?" she asked, sounding more worried than my own mother ever would.

"Well, I don't…actually know anyone else on their pokemon journey." I lied expectedly. My brother was starting today but odds were he had no idea I wasn't even in Viridian anymore.

"Then that settles it!" Delia exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. "You and Ash will just have to travel together!"

"WHAT?!" the two of us exclaimed. Pikchu just looked confused and Eevee stuck her head out of my hood before retreating back. Apparently she didn't like crowds, understandable. I wasn't too fond of them myself.

Delia nodded, "Yes. A young lady shouldn't travel alone and I'd worry for Ash if he went alone, a young boy shouldn't be without friends near."

Then Pikachu decided to shock the entire crowd of ten people. Feeling the electricity run over me my hair spiked and I fell over with the rest of the crowd. I coughed feeling weak and unable to move. Eevee squirmed her way out from under me and decided to sit on my chest for a pillow to nap. I groaned.

"Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy." Professor Oak said. He was the only one who wasn't shock and only because he was standing just behind the gate. Wish I had enough sense to do that. I coughed, feeling blood pool in my mouth but I spat it out and forced myself to sit up. I ignored the fuzziness of my brain and forced myself to stand. I wasn't going to be a weak little girl who needed to be sheltered anymore. I held Eevee squirming to my chest as I straightened. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"Don't forget to change your underwear, every-single-day," Delia said weakly, half electrocuted on the ground with the rest of the crowd. At least I had forced myself to stand. Weak little Alexandria was not who I was going to be anymore.

I was a new person. I was Alex, brave and strong and an awesome future pokemon trainer, a master in the making.

"Okay, mom," Ash sighed.

And that was how Ash and I became traveling partners…friends.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Ash complained. Ash had to wear the rubber gloves his mom packed and drag Pikachu with a rope tied around his stomach. I just walked slightly ahead with my hands tucked in my pocket, Eevee was stretching her legs by running ahead playing in the flowers and stray butterflies. Butterflies as in actual animals, not pokemon that are called Butterfree's.

Pikachu just nodded, scowling. Ash was having trouble with his new pokemon. Eevee flinched if I tried to touch her without her climbing on me to get to or out of my hood. But we were working on it. I forced her to let me carry her up the hill before I let her go to run around. A strong pokemon needed plenty of exercise that you couldn't have by carrying her around all day.

"Is it because you don't like me?" Ash asked. I clicked my tongue and Eevee stopped too far away. Looked back at me and continued on. I tried again while Pikachu nodded. "Well I like you a lot. And since you're the pokemon I'm training, don't you think you could be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" Ash tried.

"Eevee, don't get too far," I voiced, worried I might actually lose my first pokemon on my first day training. I clicked my tongue again. Eevee's tail dropped between her legs but slowly walked back to me.

"Uh, that's not exactly what I meant. Is your name all you can say?" Ash continued to try bonding with his Pikachu. Eevee walked beside me looking dishearted, like she was reprimanded and in trouble, her head bowed."Well then, you're just like all pokemon and you should act like one and get inside the pokeball just like it says in the pokedex.

I tapped his shoulder, digging my pokedex out the side pocket of my shoulder bag. I clicked it open where it responded, "While being trained a pokemon usually stays inside its pokeball," I held up a finger before Ash could interrupt. "However, there are many exceptions. Some pokemon hate being confined."

"Ok then, this oughta make things better." Ash suggested. Then without a second to waste, he pulled off his rubber gloves and untied the rope around Pikachu's stomach. Then I got busy helping my own pokemon.

I knelt down beside her and lightly flicked her ear although it took a few times for her to snarl at me. Realizing when she did, she remembered and backed away, almost as if she was afraid of me. I sighed, this pokemon was obviously hurt and only a few weeks old. It reminded me of when I was little and I would cry. Only no one would ever hear, or if they did I was ignored. Not this time.

I sat down, crossed my legs and pulled Eevee into my lap. "Eevee, you don't have to be scared of me. I want to be your friend, alright? I'm not going to hurt you or get rid of you. From now on, we're a team, so let's get stronger together!" I finished with a nervous self-absorbed wink I'd often seen my brother give and a nervous smile.

"Vree?" Eevee tilted her head, as if she was confused and didn't know what to do. I didn't blame her. It took all the courage I had to leave home when I did. I looked up when I heard something.

"Is that…a pidgey?" I asked surprised. But I guess I shouldn't be. We were on the trail between Pallet Town and Viridian Forest. There were bound to be pokemon in between. It was sticking it's head out of a bush, looking around before jumping out. Obviously, it didn't deem us as much of a threat but I was about to change that.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as his pokedex, Dexter, went off. "Pidgey is a flying pokemon. Among the flying pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning pokemon trainer to test his pokemon skills."

"This is great, our lucky day!" Ash exclaimed.

"What you talking about, this is my day!" I exclaimed, forcing myself up. A bird was going to be my first caught pokemon.

"I guess we'll just have to see who gets it first!" Ash decided. "Pikachu, go get it!" Pikachu just turned away scowling. "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" I giggled when Pikachu's response was to run up a tree. Looks like that Pidgey was mine!

"My turn! Come on Eevee, you and me." I decided, gently tossing Eevee to the ground where she quickly, although awkwardly, caught her footing.

"No way!" Ash wailed.

"Eevee, tackle!" I commanded. Eevee just shifted on her feet. "Oh, come on, Eevee!" I wailed. Then Ash decided to be 'smart' by trying to capture the pidgey with his shirt. Ash got flung away by a gust attack and I winched as he hit the ground under a tree. 'Pidgey's gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a sand attack.'

"Sand?!" we exclaimed. I felt myself start to gag as the sand picked up. I was slammed into the ground and I felt myself choking. Luckily it stopped although I had to drink nearly half of my leftover water bottle.

"Vree!" Eevee shouted jumping on the pidgey. I blinked surprised, not so much as the stalled attack but what happened next. Shifting, one of my pokeballs rolled out from under me.

"Pidge?" the bird curiously poked at the pokeball and was sucked in. I blinked again as the red light fainted and 'ding', one caught pokemon.

"Did that just happen?" Ash asked, still confused after the sand attack.

"I… I caught a pidgey!" I shrieked, happily picking up my new pokemon. Take that mom! Take that dad, brother! I caught my first pokemon even if it was a freak way, it was still mine! I proudly held up my new pokemon with a playful wink and a grateful awkward grin. "And I couldn't do it with you, Eevee!" I announced, picking up my starter.

"Vree?" She tilted her head, looking confused at the accomplishment.

"This means we have a new friend." I explained.

"Vree!" Eevee nodded, seeming to at least understand that.

"Aww, and I really wanted that one." Ash moaned, only to then run after a rattata going through his things, trying to steal food from his bag.

"Let's meet our new friend," I suggested, tossing the pokeball before it came back in a catch. Pidgey landed in front of me in a beam of red light.

"Pidge," he flapped his wings. Not like he was going to attack or fly off, but more like he was just stretching.

I put Eevee on her feet and crouched down in front of the pidgey. "Hey pidgey, I'm your new trainer. Not only that, but we're friends: you, me, and Eevee." I said proudly. Pidgey nodded and started pecking at the ground. A rock went flying past my head and hit another pokemon in the head…it was a spearow which means we were so dead. Especially since it was clearly part of a probably nearby flock.

"It was an accident!" Ash wailed as the spearow flew over our heads. I shrieked and covered my head, quickly recalling Pidgey. It wouldn't do good if we were attacked.

"Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other pokemon and humans." Dexter stated. I scooped up Eevee and swatted at the spearow flying to close for comfort. So it turned it's sight on Pikachu sitting in the tree.

"Pika!" the small electric mouse wailed, barely hanging onto the branch when it was knocked on.

"Hey, leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!" Ash shouted with protest.

"Ash, do something!" I shouted. Pidgey wasn't weak enough and Eevee couldn't get up there. Not only that but she really was too weak at the moment from the pidgey attack.

"Wild pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained pokemon." Dexter stated. Pikachu apparently decided not to be a pin cushion anymore and shocked it. But the spearow was apparently not going to let that go. I winched as the spearow screamed in its spearow talk, calling it brethren. And true to those words, only seconds later, I could see a herd of spearows heading over the trees.

"We might wanna go!" my voice squeaked in its panicked state.

"Should we run?" Ash asked, confused. He needed to straighten out his brain if he was going to be a pokemon trainer.

"Yes, let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing the shoulder of his shirt and dragging along. Pikachu and Eevee ran beside us as we headed further to the forest. Pikachu ran ahead and got attacked by the spearows.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed, running into the spearows. I scooped of Eevee and held her to my chest. Ash hit at the spearows, grabbing his Pikachu and ran after me. I winched as a spearow beat sliced across my cheek. A sting of blood slid down my face but I stumbled and forced myself to keep running into the forest. We were forced to stop when we came to a cliff with nothing but water down before.

"What now?" I asked, eyes wide with worry. I used the shoulder of my shirt to wipe the dripping blood. For the first time, I wondered if my parents were truly right and I wasn't meant to be out here. Out here with people who didn't have to worry about being over exhausted all the time

Ash looked over the edge, "We have no other choice." The spearows were drawing clearer and the only other way was over the cliff. I pulled Eevee closer into my chest. Hopefully, even if I died…I wouldn't bring my pokemon down with me.

I took a deep breath and jumped over the edge after Ash, the cawing of the spearows swopping overhead.

Meanwhile, just below and down a little ways, Misty was sitting on the edge of the river. Misty was a young girl about eleven year old with short red hair in a spiky side ponytail and pretty eyes. She had pale skin and wearing a yellow shirt with red suspenders. Also, short blue jean shorts and sneakers. She carried a small red bag that carried a few important items, including her pokeballs. In her hands was a fishing pole in which she was hoping to catch a water pokemon as Misty was specialized in water pokemon training. She hoped to get a tentacruel although she doubted it because they weren't native around this part of kanto. Suddenly, her fishing line started to bob and pull in the water, indicating that she had caught something.

"Oh wow! I really think this could be a big one!" Misty Waterflower said excited, standing and pulling hard on her fishing line. What she pulled out wasn't the water pokemon she was hoping for. Instead, she pulled out two kids and two water drenched pokemon.

"Oh, are you okay?!" she asked surprised.

Hearing that, I sputtered and coughed the water out of my lungs. I shook my head, water droplets falling out of my hair and splattered across my face. I let myself spread out across the ground, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I felt like I had been slammed into every rock from here to that cliff we jumped off.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ash answered. I felt a small little tongue licked my cheek, just over the cut on my face I got from that spearow. I weakly opened one eye, still breathing hard and saw Eevee two inches from my face looking as concern as a pokemon can.

"Not you! Look what you did to those poor things! Are they breathing?" Misty asked worried. Pikachu was unconscious while Eevee looked daze but okay.

"Don't worry, I'll-I'll live," I said in barely a whisper. Remembering a vow I made when I first deciding I would become a pokemon master, a vow that said I would never give up until I reached my dreams. So taking one more shattering breath, I clenched my jaw and forced myself up. My arms were shaking and I felt very weak, but I knew I could do it. After all, I'd come this far, I couldn't just sit back and go crawling home, proving my family right. Proving that I would never amount to anything. Ironically, that was the push I needed to get up. The family that thought I was worth nothing was my greatest strength to overcome all odds set against me.

I wasn't out of the game just yet.

"It needs a doctor right away!" the red head, Misty, exclaimed as I forced myself half sitting up. "There's a medical center not too far away from here. You got to get moving now!"

"A pokecenter?" I said relieved. There I could rest up and make sure my pokemon was going to survive past the night.

"You mean a hospital?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you ever learn anything during your ten years?" I asked in disbelief, how did he not know what a pokecenter was? Feeling the strain, I was able to climb to my feet, although I had to hold onto a tree so I wouldn't fall over at first.

"It's a hospital for pokemon that way," Misty explained, pointing towards where I knew Viridian City stood.

Then Ash apparently noticed something, "They're coming back, RUN!" The spearows were cawing and heading straight towards us. I felt a shiver of fear going down my spine. Eevee squealed all eevee like and ran up my pant leg using her little claws although not marking my clothes, to hide shivering inside my hood on my upper back. "C'mon Alex, we have to go." He grabbed the girls bike and put Pikachu into the basket.

"Hey, that's my bike!" Misty shouted as Ash climbed onto the seat. I didn't do stealing and I hated thieves even more but this was a matter of life or death. Not only was the spearows coming, pikachu's very life was in danger of not making it throughout the night after that recent attack and hard fall.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash shouted over his shoulder before peddling off as I stood on the spokes on the back tire, clinging onto his shoulders. Ash started peddling as fast as he could although I was sure he could go faster without me clinging on. Lightning crackled overhead as the sky covered itself with dark clouds. You have got to be kidding, I knew a thunder storm when I saw one forming and this was not going to be a good one.

Ash couldn't stop from flying over the small two foot cliff that suddenly appeared and I cried out with Ash as we went flying over the edge. We couldn't land right and ended up sprawling off across the ground. I landed hard on my side, half on my stomach and I was forced to spit out more blood that suddenly formed in my mouth. Eevee squealed as she was flung from my hoodie and onto the ground a few inches from my head. Pikachu hit the ground a little farther away and Ash fell next to me. I shivered in fear, tensing as I heard the horrifying fearful cawing of the spearows coming closer.

"This cannot be happening," Ash moaned, standing up. I had a lot more trouble just getting to my knees. "Pikachu, get inside," he begged, putting pikahcu's pokeball down. I pulled Eevee's shivering body to me, watching the pokemon and his boy, or…was it the boy and his pokemon? Whatever. Anyway, Pikachu was obviously frightened.

Ash continued, "I know you're afraid of going in there but if you're inside…maybe I can save you. Please, Pikachu, please listen to me and go inside. After that then, after that just trust me." Ash stood and stepped in front of my weakened body, holding out his arms. A little boy who only wanted to become a pokemon master was trying to defend two pokemon and his traveling partner.

He shouted over the crackling of the lightning, "Spearows, do you know who I am?! I'm Ash from the town of Pallet and I am destined to be the world's pokemon master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all, you hear me?!"

There was no way I could just sit back and stay here. I was weak and that was something I refused to be. I had to prove to not only myself but everyone who knew me before that I could do this. That I could protect what was becoming important to me. So using what strength I had and a burst of adrenaline, I flung myself in front of Ash, awkwardly on the toes of my feet, arms outstretched. Clearly Ash had an expression of surprise on his face, having thought I hadn't been able to get up. Ash was shorter than me so he could just see over my shoulder.

"Hey, you stupid pigeons!" I shouted over their cawing, voice crackling but not giving up. My ponytailed hair had fallen free so it swirled in the wind against my face, dripping with water as it fell halfway down my back and chest. I looked wild…determined. "You apparently don't know who I am! I'm Alexandria Lin and I was born a sick weak child whose still sick even today! I'm from Viridian City and I left my home without my parents notice so I can finally become the pokemon master I've always dreamed of becoming. I refused to be that weak child every said could amount to nothing but carrying on the family line. I'm Alexandria Lin so stop being a bunch of cowards and _come and get me!" _I screamed, voice going high pitched in the furious winds kicking up. I steeled myself, tensing as my human nature fight or flight reflexes kicked on. Who knows, maybe I would die today but…at least I had the first taste of freedom I've ever had. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the undeniable pain that would hit me, but refusing to move. Ash wasn't sick, he still had a life and a hope and a future that may just be bigger than my own. If I died today…hopefully him and our pokemon would live to see another.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped surprised. I opened my eyes as a weight settled over my shoulder as Pikachu hopped over me, heading straight to the spearows aiming right towards us.

"Pika-_CHU!" _the electric mouse pokemon shouted, releasing the most powerful electric attack I've ever seen that spread against all the other spearows. I covered my face by putting my arms crossed over my face. I cried out as I was flung off my feet at the sudden explosion of power. I heard Ash cry out as I was slammed into him and we all went sprawling across the rock ground trail nearly forty feet from where we originally stood.

I coughed and sputtered, spitting blood pooling into my mouth out. I always started bleeding in my mouth if I was exhausted or in an incident, not that I was in many incidents before I left. "Are…Are you alr…alright, Alex?" Ash sounded confused.

"I'll be fine." I said, taking a shuttering break. "I knew I forgot something when I left, not that I could get to it. When we…we get to the pokecenter, I can-can get my medicine refilled." I muttered. It was sort of like an energy pill, I had to take one every morning. It was why I was much sicker than normal at the moment. Pikachu and Eevee conveniently landed between us, both seemed relatively alright. I couldn't get to it because my parents kept it locked up in the medicine cabinet to monitor me taking it. Pikachu was beat up and Eevee was covered in bruises but I think they would live.

"What's that?" Ash looked up. I looked over my shoulder from where I was sprawled across the ground. In the air, what looked like a pokemon I've never seen before flown overhead. It was much larger than any bird I've seen with huge wings and leaving a trail of gold sparks in its wake before it disappeared over the horizon.

Dexter stated, "There is no data. There are still pokemon yet to be identified."

"Maybe-maybe we'll find out someday." I whispered. Ash stood and picked up Pikachu who gently licked his cheek, indicating that Pikachu not trusted Ash whole heartedly.

"Come on, Alex, up you go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up easily as I was underweight. I shivered from the storm and sneezed, a weak immune sister. I scooped up Eevee and she snugged into my chest, using my body for its warmth. We started slowly towards Viridian City.

This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash, Alex, Pikachu, and Eevee. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart pounding perils and endless excitement. Together, they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond your wildest imagination. And as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place, the incredible world of pokemon.


	3. Pokemon Emergency

Pokemon Emergency:

Last time, Alex, our heroine from Viridian City finally ran away from home to begin her pokemon journey. She received an Eevee who was scared and felt unwanted due to being the rut of its siblings and nobody wanting it. They were joined up with Ash, our second hero from Pallet Town who chose a Pikachu, a pokemon who was not too thrilled with its new trainer. Soon, the group of four found themselves fighting off a flock of fearsome spearows. Alex revealed she was sick when trying to protect Ash, feeling she must as she was the eldest of the two and that Ash had a full unsick life ahead of him. However, it was Pikachu who saved the day with his amazing thunder shock. But the electrifying encounter left Pikachu weak, and Eevee electrified, leaving their fate in their trainers hands.

In Viridian City, a young woman stood. She had to be in her early twenties and wore a female policewoman outfit, skirt included instead of the pants. She had shoulder length bluish hair and bright always suspicious eyes. She stood at the PA center casting an announcement all over the city, "Attention citizens of Viridian City! Attention citizens of Viridian City! We have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in the area. Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers. Repeat, be on the lookout for suspicious looking…huh? Speak of the devil!" she exclaimed. She had just noticed something heading her way. It looked like…two kids, the taller being covered in easy made bruises, and both were carrying pokemon. When they got closer, she could see the shorter held a Pikachu and the eldest held an Eevee. As they were passing, she grabbed onto the shorters one shirt, pulling him back.

I only stopped when a familiar officer stopped us, grabbing onto Ash as we were trying to pass. I knew exactly where the pokemon center was as I had to pass it before sneaking out to the forest that would lead me to Pallet. "Where do you think you are going with those pokemon?" Officer Jenny demanded, she was always suspicious, her and all her identical sisters or cousins.

"Our pokemon are hurt," I said, stepping between them so Officer Jenny would let go of Ash. We had more important things to do.

"We have to get them to the hospital right away!" Ash explained.

Officer Jenny looked sorry, pouting at the injured pokemon in our arms. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I thought you might be stealing it. Just show me you're ID's and you can go."

"ID?" Ash looked surprised. "I don't have any. You see, we just came from Pallet Town and…"

Officer Jenny interrupted, "You know, you're the fourth person I've seen today from Pallet Town."

I blew a tuft of black hair out of my eyes, "I'm not from Pallet, I was just briefly visiting to get my pokemon. Officer Jenny, you really don't recognize me, it's Alexandria?" My parents liked to be close to the laws and doctors apparently so they would have an up. The law could keep them out of jail and the doctors could get them a pass to be first if they needed a doctor. Even for a simple cold like I would sometimes get when some people had broken bones or more life threatening injuries.

Officer Jenny looked closer, rubbing her chin with her white gloved hand, "Alexandria, is that really you? You're parents let you go on your journey?" she asked surprised, having actually known my parents.

I quickly nodded with a ready-fake smile, "Right, I finally worn them down and the let me go. No need to tell them about this, I already…visited them? Oh, here are our ID's." Juggling Eevee in one hand, I grabbed my pokedex, then fished out Ash's from his pocket ignoring his yelp of surprise, and showed them to her.

Tho two dexes spoke, "I'm Dexter, a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum/Alexandria Lin of the town of Pallet/City of Viridian. My function is to provide Ash/Alexandria with information and advice regarding pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"Oh, my pokedex!" Ash realized. "I didn't realize it was also my ID."

"Lots of new trainers don't realize this till they need it." I explained. "Officer Jenny, can we take our pokemon to the center, they're in dire need of help." I stated.

"Of course," Officer Jenny nodded. "But I could just have you there in no time at all." Ash and Pikachu were squeezed into the side car. I climbed on behind Officer Jenny and held Eevee with one arm, and Officer Jenny's waist with the other. "Sit back and don't yell." Both I and Ash screamed anyway as she took off. I was almost positive I heard that red-headed girl's increasingly familiar scream as we rode off.

Finally, we arrived, "It's gigantic!" Ash exclaimed as we rode up to the giant building with a half pokeball on top.

I shrugged, "Looks the same as always." I yelled over the wind.

"This is tricky," Officer Jenny warned. "Just hold on, here we go!"

"Please don't!" I begged, having done this once before when I got really sick at a party when I was ten. I had nightmares about her driving for weeks. But of course, I was ignored as she picked up the speed, ramming us straight through the doors of the pokecenter, slamming to a stop at the front desk.

"We have a driveway, you know." A pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit said dryly, Nurse Joy.

"I've noticed." I said, blowing a tuft of hair out my face.

Officer Jenny stated, "It's a pokemon emergency!"

"Please help it," Ash begged, climbing out of the sidecar holding up his Pikachu.

I climbed off and held up Eevee, "Mine's not hurt as bad as Pikachu but she still needs some help."

Nurse Joy nodded, "We'll do what we can." Nurse Joy started typing away at the computer at the front desk, "I need two stretches. One for a small electric pokemon and the second for a small normal type pokemon, stat!" Two chansey's showed up, carrying stretches. I followed Ash's leave and put my pokemon on the second stretcher that wasn't sparking with pre-electricity. "Rush the Pikachu to the critical care unit and the eevee to a minor quick wounds area. We'll begin the treatments right away. Who are you?" she noticed us.

"It's me, Nurse Joy." I waved. "Alex, the Eevee is mine and this is my…friend, Ash and that's his Pikachu. Can I have a bottle of my medicine?"

"You're parents let you go on your journey?" Nurse Joy said surprised, but obediently typing away at her computer.

"Um…yeah," I lied with straight face. "I wore them down and I already visited them so no need to tell them I stopped by before leaving." I grinned innocently as I took a bottle of little white pills from the chansey that showed up holding it up on a tray. "Thank you." I swallowed one easily without needing water, having had plenty of practice over the years. I plugged up the lid and dropped it into one of the compartments of my bag.

"Oh my goodness!" Officer Jenny suddenly exclaimed. "I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk." She laughed with innocent nervousness. She was always like this and her sisters and relatives are exactly the same. It was so confusing when they had a family reunion here in Viridian City when I was twelve. I had no idea when Jenny was from which place.

"Next time, use the driveway," Nurse Joy suggested. Officer Jenny giggled innocently before running off to take care of her motorcycle problem. I had a feeling it was going to happen again, within the week no doubt. "You two will have to wait here while we get to work." Nurse Joy headed into the emergency room to get to work.

"…Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine." I tried. But of course, Ash sighed in depression. This just wasn't right. We've only had the pokemon for barely a day and already we're in need of a hospital. Who else had that kind of luck?

Then the phone behind Nurse Joy's desk started to ring. Since no one was around, Ash's bright idea was to answer it himself while I leaned over the desk to see the screen. The called turned out to be someone with the camera pointing to the back of his head. "Uh, this is Ash…whose calling."

"Alex to," I called over the receiver just because I didn't want to be left out.

"Here, I'm over here!" a strangely familiar voice stated. Where did I know that voice, "It's Professor Oak, didn't you two recognize me?"

"No professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash stated, surprisingly serious.

"Maybe you should fix your camera?" I suggested, on my top toes to see comfortably over the counter because I was too lazy to walk around.

"Oops," Professor Oak messed around with the controls for a minute before we could finally see his face. "There, I spoke with Ash's mother and she tells me you decided to travel together and made it to Viridian City, is that correct." Ash had called his mother a few minutes ago after we started to pace.

I blinked, "Yeah," I said slowly. We were talking to him after all.

But Ash had to make a comment on it, "I couldn't be taking to you if we weren't here."

"You couldn't be talk to you if…oh! I get it," Professor Oak realized what Ash meant by that. "I dialed the number to the pokemon center in Viridian City and you were able to answer."

"Yeah, because that's where we are," Ash said.

Professor Oak nodded, "I suppose that proves it. The other pokemon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon. I admit when you left I had my doubts that both of you would be able to handle that Pikachu and bashful Eevee. But when my grandson said neither of you would have a single new pokemon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him a million dollars he'd be wrong."

"Well…money isn't everything." Ash said embarrassed.

"But hey, you get half the money, right? I got a pidgey." I explained, fingering the pokeball clipped to the side on my belt.

"Well, that's something." Professor Oak straightened up from his oh so depressed state.

"But we did see a flying one like that one." Ash pointed to a picture of the wall of four pokemon. One looked incredible shaped like the one we saw in the forest after the battle with the spearows. "It flew right over the window!"

"Right, I wonder which pokemon that could be." I muttered. First day out and we saw a pokemon that had yet to be 'classified' or 'discovered' I guess, as the pokedex stated.

The Professor just scoffed, clearly not believing us, "Don't talk such nonsense!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "You couldn't have seen this pokemon."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because trainers have searched their whole lives and never see it." The Professor explained. Then a doorbell on his end rung, "Oh, there's my pizza! Coming! It was very nice talking to you both, be good and take care of each other. And good luck! Mmm, anchovy, spinach and pineapple pizza." He grinned as he hung up.

I felt like gagging, "That's disgusting." That had to be the worst kind of pizza I have ever heard of in my life.

"Now I've got you!" the red head Misty exclaimed from behind me. I shrieked, jumping in surprise.

"Way to give someone a heart attack." I grumbled, noticing she held a scorched up destroyed bike slung over her shoulders. She must have great upper body strength to be able to carry that huge thing all the way here.

"I knew I'd find you two here!" Misty shouted. Well duh, she knew we had injured pokemon, where else would we be?

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked clueless. I slapped my forehead, how could you forget you just recently destroyed someone's bike. I would be mad too if someone stole my bike, not that I exactly had one anymore.

"What happened to my bike?" Misty demanded in a snarl. "You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you two stole it to save your pokemon!" on the record, I blame Ash. "Now I can see why your pokemon were in the, whoa!" she cried out as she finally lost balance because of the bike across her shoulders, falling over and hitting the ground. I winched at the crash, putting my hands over my ears. My ears were still sensitive from the cawing of the spearow attack.

"Oh! Let me help you," Ash ran around the counter holding out his hand to the slightly older red head.

But red heads are often feisty and high tempered from those I've met so of course, Misty ended up slapping Ash's hand away. "I don't need you help! And you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!" Misty stood up on her own.

That was too much. Plus I was an heiress and I barely had any money on me, wanting to make it on my own, only enough for a few meals to start me off. And I doubted Ash had much more on him. I doubt even together we could buy a whole new bike. I put my hands on my hips and spread my legs, feet firmly on the ground, "You can't expect a ten year old to have enough money to buy you a bike, especially not at this exact moment."

"She's right, I'm sorry what happened." Ash apologized. "But our...our pokemon."

That seemed to get Misty Waterflower's attention, "Is it very serious?" she sounded worried.

"Actually, you're Eevee will be alright." Nurse Joy said, rolling Eevee out on a stretcher, a white bandage wrapped around her forehead and a band aid on her tail.

"Vree!" she said excited, jumping me. I felt amazing relief as I held her in my arms.

"Thank you, so much Nurse Joy." I exclaimed happily.

"Nurse Joy, what about my Pikachu?" Ash asked urgently and I frowned worried, tightening my arms around Eevee who decided to crawl over my shoulder and rest in the hood of my jacket. She was just small enough to easily fit and have a familiar weight against my shoulders that it didn't stun me since she wasn't so heavy.

"You're Pikachu will be just fine." Nurse Joy smiled as a Chansey rolled Pikachu out. Unlike Eevee though, he was covered in a majority of bruise marks and had some sort of light bulb on a belt tied around it's forehead. "It's a good thing you got them both here so well. They'll both make an amazing recovery."

"Thanks to the pokemon center!" Misty announced happily. At least she wasn't going crazy over that bike again.

"Now your Pikachu will need a good rest in the recovery room." Nurse Joy explained.

Ash nodded and turned to Misty, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike. But I'm going to need some time to make things right."

"No way!" Misty exclaimed. "I fell for that last time!"

"He's just a kid, how can he buy you a new bike if he couldn't even get one for himself to use." I scowled.

Misty scowled but took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Well, you should take care of your Pikachu and we'll settle up later." At least it would stop her screeching, only wonder how long it would last.

But then glass rained down on us as the high windows shattered and gas filled in. I covered my head from the glass and Eevee started to shake in my hood. "Who are they?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know," I scowled darkly, looking up. There were two people there. Both about their late teens or early twenties. One was a girl with long red hair and the other was a boy with short blue hair. Both were some kind of uniform but the same, despite the girl wearing a skirt and the boy wearing pants. They had three pokemon, an ekans, koffing, and meowth.

"Don't be frightened, little kids." The girl smirked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The boy stated.

Then they started some kind of pre-rehearsed speech, "To protect the world from devastation." The girl started.

Boy, "To unite all peoples from within our nation."

Girl, "To denounce the evils of truth and love."

Boy, "To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!

"James!"

Jessie, "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

James, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The meowth talked, as in human speech talk, "Meowth, that's right!"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked confused.

I blinked, "I'm more concerned about the fact that the meowth is talking."

"Of course I'm talking, what'd you think I'd do?" The meowth exclaimed, like it was normal for pokemon to be talking where humans could understand. I just blinked at him in confusion wondering how a meowth could talk.

"They just don't get it, do they?" Jessie scoffed, as if we should.

"How could we, you don't make any sense." Ash stated.

"Least I'm not the only one confused." I blew a tuft of hair that fell in my eyes.

"We're here for the pokemon." James declared and I tensed. The only reason someone would break into a pokemon center late like this night, it couldn't be for pure reasons.


End file.
